


my love for you is not accidental

by xxELF21xx



Series: i think i wanna marry you [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 1AM Writes, Accidental Relationship, Alfred the Scapegoat, Alfred too, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce is so done with his children, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Flustered Jon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Writing As I Wait For Supersons #5, M/M, Minor Character(s), My Hands Are Itchy, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Sequel, So Apparently I Haven't Written Anything For 1 Month, Stephanie and Kori are only mentioned, Superman #23 fucked me real good though, T for Damian's dirty mind and some mild cussing, Talia Approves, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Wayne family spends approx a few million for Jon, Wedding Rings, dowry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: There was an engraving as well.My love for you is not accidental.Was DamiantryingtokillJon? Because Jon feels like his brain and heart are on meltdown and his hands are trembling. Jon shuts his eyes, briefly, and he can already see them being utterlydomestic.'I'm sonotokay,' he croaks.





	my love for you is not accidental

**Author's Note:**

> AKA what happened after Damian impulsively makes an oath.

Jon wakes up, per usual, at 9 on a Saturday morning. Conner is banging on the toilet door opposite his room, and Jon hears the older boy whine about "Clark you take so  _damn_ long that dinosaurs went extinct for a second time". Dad only shouts a harsh  _"Conner Kent!"_ and Kon's whining is cut off. Jon blinks blearily, turning his head to look outside. Oh, Kara's here today.  _Huh, who would've thought._ 'Kara!' He shouts, and the blonde waves enthusiastically in response. 'Jonny! I've just received a package for you by the mailman. Catch it!' 

Kara throws the parcel at an angle —  _it's not going to make it, dear God_ — and it bounces of the windowsill. But before it falls, Jon scrambles, not unlike a dog chasing after a ball, for it; catching it in the nick of time. Kara grins, teeth visible. 'Atta boy!' Jon doesn't have the heart to laugh with her. 

'Jon! Breakfast! Before Kara and Kon finish everything!' Mum warns, and Jon sees —  _hears,_ his mind retorts — both his sort-of siblings stampede into the kitchen and pile up their plates with a load of food. He dashes out of his room, parcel forgotten, brushing his teeth as soon as Dad opens the bathroom door, and  _rolls_ down the stairs into the kitchen. 'Hey, squirt,' Kon greets, eyes shining in amusement as Kara continues to rave about her boss "being an absolute  _dick,_ can you believe he insulted female periods and said that women were  _below_ men? I'd like to see him try to talk to his _mother_ like that", Jon slides into his seat, steals all the bacon on Kara's plate, drenches it in honey, before greeting Kon. 

Both boys share an innocent smile when Kara notices her bacon's gone. Jon, the ever nice soul that he is, offers her his fluffiest pancake as an apology. Her distraught expression lifts the slightest bit, and Jon knows that all is well.

 Today was just another normal day. 

 

* * *

 

 

The three of them spend the rest of the day out in the field, helping Dad sow the seeds for the season while Mum's in the barn, sorting out the rest of the seeds. 

Kon lets the world's deadliest shriek when he sees a rat scurry across the front porch after they're done for the day, and Dad only shakes his head in good humour. 'How you survive in Metropolis, I don't know,' Dad snorts. 'Metropolis doesn't have these!' Kon cries back, jumping into Kara's arms as the rst scurries back, Kara stifles her giggles and tries her best to calm him down. Jon approaches the little creature, snagging a piece of stale bread from the porch table, 'hey, little guy,' he whispers — Kon is  _shireking_ like a lunatic, 'Jon! That thing might have  _rabies!_ Back off! Oh my  _God,_ Kara, Kara are you  _seeing_ this? Clark! Do  _something!'_ Kara's self-restraint flies out into space and she shakes so  _hard_ from laughing Kon is swaying in her arms. Kon shrieks even  _louder._ — the bread baits the rat, and it scurries into his open palms to take the offering. Jon runs to the gate, and out onto the other side of the road, releasing it. 'Don't bother Kon, alright? And don't let Kathy see you either. Stay safe!' 

Back on the farm, Kon croaks out, 'Jon is a Disney princess. Oh my  _God.'_ Kara's arms are getting sore. 'We need to  _protect_ him!' Kon moans out. Kara gives a hard glare, and promptly drops the six foot giant onto the dusty road. 

 

* * *

 

 

Damian stares at his phone, worried. 'Little D? What's got you in the waters?' Dick asks, eyebrows quirked upwards. Damian's face folds further, his phone is still silent. From the other side of the lounge, Tim stares at him. 'D-man?' Dick tries again. 

'He's not replying.' Damian pouts, 'Drake, why is Jon not replying?' Tim startles like a deer in the headlights, 'wh—  _Uhm,'_ que the flailing. 'Uh,' Tim looks at Dick, then the door, then at Dick again; before scampering out the lounge. 

'Daaa _aaaad!'_ Tim yells in Father's room's general location, 'Damian's acting weird again!' He disappears soon after.

Father walks into the lounge, takes one look at it, and leaves the room, calling Jason. 'Jason? Can I come by your place for a bit? I have matters to discuss. Yes, yes, I'm on my way. No, Jason, this isn't about my love life. You're not in trou- Well, no, Tm isn't involved. Wait, I thought you said Alfred the Cat was responsible? No, no, Jason, listen. Jason Pete Todd, if you dare hang up on me right _now- '_

Dick is left to deal with Damian. 

'Maybe he's just busy?' Dick suggests, his voice an octave higher than it should be, uncertainty shining in his eyes, 'I'll, uh, go help Alfie now. Catch you later, D-D.' Grayson is gone in a flash.

Damian is alone now. 

He hopes that Jon is indeed preoccupied at the moment, and not avoiding him or his family.  _If an absolute stranger proposes to me twice, I would avoid him too._ Damian sighs, kicking himself mentally. I'm an idiot, he decides. Just then, his phone lights up, signifying a new text, and Damian rushes to unlock his phone; maybe Jon had decided to contact him?

**_From: Cass Cain-Wayne_ **

**What is this about you getting married to a stranger? Are you feeling alright? Dick called a few seconds ago ranting about how upset you were when you didn't get a reply from your, uh, fiance? You wanna talk about it?** _< sent 14:34>_

Oh, it's just Cain.

**_To: Cass Cain-Wayne_ **

**This matter concerns you not. Why not you go console Grayson about being dumped by Koriand'r.** _< sent 14:34>_

_**From: Cass Cain-Wayne** _

**Wait** _< sent 14:34>_

**What**

**Oh my god**

**Kori dumped Dick?????**

**does steph know?**

**hOLY SHIT**

**WAIT I GOTTA GO TELL STEPH** _< sent 14:35>_

 **Good luck with your fiance, btw, he looks really cute** _< sent 14:36>_

Damian does not reply, and hopes that Cain would wreck havoc in Grayson Land.  _Serves you right, Grayson._ His phone relights once more, a picture of Jon blushing - courtesy of Brown after Jon agreed to the proposal - flashes, and Damian gingerly picks it up. 

'Damian? This  _is_ Damian Wayne's phone number right? I should've used his phone to call mine when we were exchanging numbers first. Oh my  _God._ I'm terrible at numbers. Once, Uncle Hal had tried to get me to memorise Air Force Specialty Codes for fun, and I failed so  _badly._ Even  _Kathy_ could remember an eighth of the Fibonacci sequence, I can only remember  _one percent_ of it- ' Jon rambles.

'This is Damian's number,' Damian says, effectively cutting Jon off.

 _'Oh,'_ Jon breathes sharply, voice high. Damian can picture Jon getting flustered, cheeks turning a brilliant shade of light pink. 

'Hello Jon,' he greets, and hears Jon's take another sharp breath. 'Hi,' Jon replies instantly, and there's a  _click_ sound of Jon shutting his jaw quickly. Damian pictures brilliant blue eyes and now-red cheeks and  _embarrassed_ expressions as Damian  _thru- this is not the time for such thoughts._

'Did you receive my gift?' Damian asks, leaning into his seat. 

'Yes, I, uh, yea.' Jon stutters. Damian smiles brightly, picturing Jon's stuttering responses as he finds the  _one place that would- **don't you dare go there, Damian Wayne.**_

'Did you like it?' Damian inquires, ignoring his thoughts, hands gripping tightly onto the couch. 

'It's worth more than my life?' Jon asks in response. Damian glares at the floor, 'no, Jon, try again.' 

 _'Damian,_ _'_ Jon  _moans,_ and Damian pictures the way Jon's mouth falls open when Damian absolutely wrecks him-  _goodbye self-restraint; hello filthy thoughts._

 

* * *

 

 

The parcel is largely forgotten until later that night.

Kara leaves after dinner, since the distance from Hamilton County and National City is too far apart. Kon laments, and tries to convince Kara that he could send her home when _he_ leaves, but Kara asks a "and who's going to drive  _my_ car back?" and Kon shuts up. 

Kon leaves at 9.40 for Metropolis, and promises to be back next week after he's settled some school stuff. Mum loads him with boxes upon boxes of food, knowing that Kon will not have time to cook - or even eat - as exams roll around. 

Jon waves the both of them as they drive off into the night. 

Dad reminds him to sleep earlier that night, 'we've got to visit Gotham tomorrow.' Halfway up the stairs, Jon remembers the parcel. _Wonder who sent it,_ he muses, and dashes into his room to find out. He tears the wrapping off quickly, and is faced with a white wooden box, with  _For Jon_ engraved in the centre of it. It was of a remarkable size, about 30cm by 30cm, the and an elegant red ribbon ties it in place. It looked rather grand, sitting on Jon's bed.  _No way, it couldn't be-_ his thoughts fall out as he uncovers the lid of the box, there are several other boxes in it. 

A red leather polygonal box with gold trims at the centre rests in one corner, and a pale blue box with a white ribbon and silver tags snuggles in another corner, the other two corners holds a red square-ish box with slight gold trimmings on it's edges and a chocolate brown box. In the centre, a white envelope sits atop a collection of pouches and a final heart-shaped velvet box.  _Dear Lord, someone hold me,_ Jon breathes, he knows the brands of each and every single box - save the velvet one and the pouches - and his heart is in his mouth when he takes the envelope out, flipping it over. 

The glaring black crest of the Wayne family - a bat symbol in the centre and several other smaller symbols surrounding it - stares at Jon, 'Damian,  _no.'_ Jon whispers in awe. 'You idiot.' He reaches into his bedside drawer and finds a letter opener - 'I can't believe how much of an  _old man_ you are,' Kathy snorts - to cut the seal neatly along the envelope's fold. If Kathy thought Jon was old, she should take a look at the Waynes. A neatly pressed piece of paper is unfolded, and Damian's neat cursive handwriting is scrawled across. 

_Jon,_

_I hope you enjoy these gifts. Mother has heard of my apparent engagement to you - no doubt that Todd had tattled on me - and sent me those pouches, and that heart-shaped box. Those belonged to my late grandmother, a woman highly respected by my maternal family. Mother wishes that you would accept them as dowry, but you should feel no obligation to incorporate them into your daily life. The other boxes are gifts from my family members. Dick, Jason and Tim were being stingy when they bought their gift together. Stephanie - you may remember her as the blond who helped you get comfortable around Father - has gifted you with the blue box. The small red box is from me, and the slightly bigger one is from Father._

_I do wish to apologise for proposing to you without getting to know you better yet; this would soon be changed, hopefully, as I do plan on courting you seriously. The oath I made with my brothers is now abandoned, and I do find you very. . . charming. And bright, and an overall lovely person._

_Please do contact me when you receive this. Father says I tend to worry when I do not receive news from certain people._

_Yours,_

_Damian_

Jon could feel his cheeks burn. Damian was the cultivation of everything he didn't deserve.

The contents of the white box smiles at him, and Jon's fingers brushes against the white ribbon of the pale blue box.  _Tiffany & Co., _the silver tag reads. The ribbon falls apart easily with one gentle pull, sitting snugly in a white cushion is a platinum ring with a single diamond in the centre. Jon takes it out, and the diamond glints softly under the moonlight, words are engraved inside.  _Wayne,_ it read. Jon blushes brightly, Miss Stephanie sure is fast in naming him a Wayne. He sets the ring back into the box, caps it, and tries to tie the ribbon perfectly. He fails, by a huge margin. The brown box is next, and  _Louis Vuitton_ is emblazoned on the rough yet smooth leather surface in black, he pulls the tab hanging off the side, and notices the lack of cushions. Instead, three bracelets lie in the bare box. The first one is made up of brown leather, with trims that go around the bracelet, before ending at a polished brass hook. The second is the infamous Louis Vuitton "Keep It" bracelet, Jon has heard and seen much about it from Uncles Hal and Barry, the Damier canvas - Jon remembers hearing - is  _historic_ and is finished with shiny palladium-finish metal. The last one looks rather modern, a thick blue double layered leather band and a large metal plate making the boldest statement.  _These look a little more affordable than the ring?_ Jon guesses, having seen Uncle Barry wear all three of these bracelets once before. But then again, the blond man makes more money than Mum and Dad's jobs combined. Once again, he pushes the box shut, and sets it aside. He goes for the slightly larger red box. The tell-tale gold trims were a  _Cartier_ trademark, but Jon wasn't expecting to find a white gold band  _studded_ with diamonds lying on the black cushion for him.  _Jesus, Mr Wayne really is the worst, how am I supposed to repay him?_ The band winks under the light, flashing like a star. He's about to have a heart attack. He snaps the box shut softly, and lets it join the army of wealth back in the white box. 

Jon picks up the last red box sitting in the far corner, it's angular sides tantalising Jon.  _Damian's_ box. He lifts it up, letting his finger run along the golden trims -  _Cartier,_ his mind repeats - before finding the latch and opening it. There is a ring placed between the black cushions, its design is simple, aesthetically pleasing, and Jon feels a surge of fondness for Damian suddenly. The band was made of platinum - like Mum's rings, only more defined - and several null-like designs, a diamond sits in the centre like a Queen on her throne. It was from the  _"Love"_ collection, Jon was sure; having studied them with Kathy out of boredom once. There was an engraving as well.  _My love for you is not accidental._  Was Damian  _trying_  to  _kill_  Jon? Because Jon feels like his brain and heart are on meltdown and his hands are trembling. Jon shuts his eyes, briefly, and he can already see them being utterly  _domestic._  'I'm so  _not_  okay,' he croaks, and his still shaking hands dials Damian's number -  _is it creepy I memorised it already?_ \- and he's rambling as soon as the line connects. 

 _'Hello, Jon.'_ Damian's soothing voice washes over him, and his heart is running at a mile a minute.  _What does he say?_ 'Did you receive my gift?' Jon fumbles with his answer, and gets scolded at when he makes a self-deprecating joke about his net worth. There are still Damian's grandmother's belongings he has yet to touch, and Jon brings the white box closer to him and strokes the fabric of the pouches like they were fragile artifacts. 'Damian,' he begins, 'I- I don't think I can- ' He stumbles with his words, and the velvet box touches his fingers. 'I don't think I deserve your grandmother's belongings. I think they're better suited with you.' 

Damian snorts over the phone, 'I'm having none of that nonsense, Jon.' 

'But- '

'My grandmother would approve of you wholeheartedly.'

'Have you ever interacted with her?'

'No, she had long passed when I was born.' 

'Oh my  _God,_ I'm so sorry I asked such an insensitive que- '

'It's quite alright. Besides, if Mother were to bestow them as dowry, it would mean my maternal side approves of you. But like I mentioned, you do not need to use them if you're not comfortable with them.'

Jon hesitates, fumbling with the box. 'I- I guess,' he adds quietly. Damian  _'tt'_ s in the background, and Jon accidentally opens the box. There is nothing fancy about the ring that rests on the aging white cushions, but it's nothing short of amazing as well. 'Oh,  _Damian,'_ he gasps, the gold reflecting light in a wondrous fashion, 'it's  _beautiful.'_ Damian sighs softly, 'it is, isn't it?' The wedding band had an ornate topaz in the centre, bracketed by silver arches, its deep red colour flourishing under light. At the bottom of the arches, a round sodalite supports one arch while a piece of jade supports the other arch. The gems were not big and had drew no attention, but its vibrant colours were startling and attractive.  'Your grandfather must have loved her very much,' he mumbled, not daring to touch the ring. 

'I suppose so,' Damian hums in reply. 

Their conversation steers from there, and they end up talking into the early hours of the morning, with Jon packing away the gifts - sans Damian's grandmother's ring - fluffing the strands of paper that acted as a pillow, and Damian finishing up reports for WE. The pouches held all sorts of jewellery, from necklaces to leather bracelets, cuffs and bands, to other rings; some more fanciful than others. 'I don't know where I'm going to keep these,' Jon confesses, eyes drooping. Damian huffs a laugh, 'then don't. Decide later. . . ' Damian continues talking, but Jon's so tired and sleepy he ends up dozing off.

'Love you,' he murmurs as sleep overtakes him. Jon does not hear the sharp breath that Damian took, neither did he hear Damian softly hum back an "I love you, too". 

The phone call ends after 5 hours and 20 minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> List of links that will show you what accessories Jon is gifted with/encounters (in order):  
> \- [Polygonal red leather box with gold trims from Cartier](http://d3ba08y2c5j5cf.cloudfront.net/wp-content/uploads/sites/4/2014/02/product_jewelry_ring_box1.jpg)  
> -[Pale blue box with white ribbon and a silver tag from Tiffany & Co.](http://www.weddingringinfo.com/18-tiffany-engagement-ring-in-box/34400/tiffany-engagement-ring-in-box-rkzy8wd5/)  
> -[Square-ish red leather box from Cartier](http://cdn.harpersbazaar.com.sg/2016/03/SC-cartier-2.jpg)  
> -[Brown box with pull-out tab from Louis Vuitton](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/0e/87/ae/0e87ae1de0d9fdf89f7193a34ae18e5c.jpg)  
> -[Red heart-shaped velvet box](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1JteGKFXXXXc1XVXXq6xXFXXXn/Wholesale-8pcs-lot-Romantic-Wedding-Velvet-font-b-Heart-b-font-font-b-Shape-b-font.jpg)  
> -[Stephanie's gift: Tiffany Classic (TM) Wedding Band Ring; platinum (6mm wide), diamonds (11 carat) from Tiffany & Co.](http://international.tiffany.com/jewelry/wedding-gift-guide-wedding-bands/lucida-band-ring-GRP00406?trackpdp=bg&trackgridpos=4&lppromo=cyc&fromgrid=1&fromcid=288177&search=0&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+288177-s+1-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+137+6&origin=browse&searchkeyword=)  
> -[Dick's gift: (Brown) Archive Bracelet from Louis Vuitton](http://eu.louisvuitton.com/eng-e1/products/archive-bracelet-autres-cuirs-015551)  
> -[Tim's gift: (Graphite) Keep It Bracelet from Tim](http://eu.louisvuitton.com/eng-e1/products/keep-it-bracelet-damier-graphite-004612)  
> -[Jason's gift: (Orion) Cosmic Bracelet from Louis Vuitton](http://eu.louisvuitton.com/eng-e1/products/cosmic-bracelet-autres-cuirs-nvprod200047v)  
> -[Bruce's gift: "LOVE" bracelet; White gold (18k), diamond paved (216 diamonds, total of 3.16 carats), from the "Love" collection, Cartier](http://www.cartier.sg/en-sg/collections/jewelry/collections/jewelry-for-men/bracelets/n6033602%20love%20bracelet,%20diamond-paved.html)  
> -[Damian's gift: "LOVE" ring;1 diamond (0.07 carats), platinum (950%), from the "Love" collection, Cartier](http://www.cartier.sg/en-sg/collections/jewelry/collections/love/rings/b4046700-love-ring,-1-diamond.html)  
> -[Lois' wedding ring: "BALLERINE" wedding ring; 1 diamond (0.01 carat), platinum (width 2.5mm, 95%), from the "Diamond" collection, Cartier](http://www.cartier.sg/en-sg/collections/jewelry/collections/diamond-collection/rings/b4077700%20wedding%20band.html)
> 
> Please do bear with my mistakes, it's currently 2.23AM and I've just finished this fic. Comments are always welcomed!


End file.
